The Professor and The Kid
by nmin1073
Summary: Life in Hogwarts with Tony and Steve. Slight Tony/Steve?
1. Chapter 1

**Tony's POV**

_Daddy? Daddy, why are you leaving me? Daddy, come back, I know you would, I know. Tony's big brown eyes soon filled up with tears as Howard turned his back towards the young boy. Tony clinged on to him, but he left with all of his things, including the mother of Tony and ignoring the crying boy left behind._

Tony woke up with red eyes and sweat all around him on his bed. It was not his first time having this nightmare, he had it multiple times before, giving him the start of a bad day. It wasn't even the start of the day, as he only woke up at 3 in the afternoon after spending a night in the lab. As he ruffled in own hair while yawning out of sudden frustration, his butler Jarvis came into the room with a letter that perhaps seemed like it was written on parchment. "Hey Jarvis, is father in the mansion today? Or is he still at the club partying with girls?" Tony asked, completely ignoring the letter which was now at his table with a fresh cup of green tea.

"Sir, master is currently at the Stark Tower in an emergency meeting." Jarvis spoke with his usual robot-like tone, but this time, there was a slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright, I'll take that as that he is in a party," Tony slightly smiled as he picked up the letter which had his name on. _Addressed to me? Not father? Okay, interesting._ As he ripped the crimson-red seal open, he examined the letter carefully and found out this piece of parchment couldn't be real. "Jarvis, this thing says that I'm now enrolled into the Hog-whatsoever thing, did you know about this?" Tony questioned Jarvis flapping the letter in the air.

"No sir, the all of the recent records in both the Malibu Mansion and the Stark Tower does not have the word 'magic' or 'Hogwarts' in them."

"Wait, what? Magic? This was a magic school? But I know nothing about magic..." Tony muttered as he re-read the piece of paper." As he read on, he found words like Diagon Alley and Owls. "Jarvis, where in the hell is Diagon Alley? Send an owl? I don't even have a cat!"

"Language, sir. For your information, Diagon Alley is located near the King's Cross station. But only wizards can enter. So..." Jarvis always managed to find out everything but not this time. He ended his sentence with silence, which meant that going to this 'Diagon Alley', was nearly impossible. As silence passed on, except for the sound of Tony sipping his tea, Tony was the one who decided to speak first.

"Well then, if we don't know how to do it, we can face it," A small grin spread across his pale face. "Jarvis, get my Lambo ready."

**Steve's POV**

"Stevie? Morning is ready honey, wake up!" A lady's voice comfortably echoed around the room. As morning came, Steve woke up still cuddled in his American flag blanket, and nothing felt wrong or different until now.

"Mom? Have you seen Peggy? Mooooom? As Steve sat up on his bed, he called out for his mother, and soon enough, another shrill voice came back.

"Steve, she is out for her usual morning hunt. So get ready and come down for breakfast!"

"Okay, fine," Steve got up, redressed himself, and went down the stairs. He plopped himself on the dining chair, and picked up a toast and started gobbling on it. Not bad, he thought. As he lost his father when he was only 5, his mom had to take care of him, both working as a housewife and an auror. So, his mom only had a very limited chance of actually taking care of Steve, and as a result, all of her house working skills were quite bad. So Steve had to take care of his 3 siblings almost all by himself. As Steve continued on his breakfast, he could hear flapping sounds of his pet owl coming with a new letter.

"Thanks Peggy," Steve muttered then checked on the piece of sealed parchment that his pet brought. Hogwarts? Finally! "Mom, mom! I've got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!" Steve yelled across the dining room which woken up Maria, but that didn't matter to him really much now; only the fact that he actually managed to enrol himself into his father's and his mother's school struck into his mind.

"Cool down Steve, we all know that, and I am pretty much sure that all of us will get a shopping trip to King's Cross in the next few days." His brother Dominic grinned while sitting on his usual spot on top the bookshelf. His books about the wizard war was stacked high up beside him with a cup of freshly made cocoa on tumbling on the pile.

"Well, I know that you still have another year to stand before you could actually learn the awesome magic of professor Granger, right?" As Steve ripped the envelope open, he chuckled and examined the brother's face carefully. He soon turned bright red, waving his arms hastily across the air.

"Shut up Steve, I just adore her as in a awesome-professor way, you doof!" Dominic screamed at Steve as he tried to jump down from his usual shelf. As he tried his best to come off, their mom frantically ran down the stairs.

"Steve, Dominic, get ready to go to the Diagon Alley right now!" Their mom grabbed the keys for their house and the car. The clinking noise of the keys alarmed Dominic and Steve, allowing them to run up to the garage. Riding on their half broken Toyota, they led on their way to King's Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony' POV

A yellow Lamborghini screeched up towards the authentic train station of London; the King's Cross. Soon enough, a tall young blonde man in a suit and a small kid who appeared to be the only son of the current richest man in the world went out of the car, and strolled proudly across the old station.

"So, the Leaky Cauldron, you say?" The young boy with the soft brunette took off his sunglasses with a small movement. He stared at the man with the suit on, and waited for his answers.

"Yes, sir. We will be supposed to meet here to guide us." Jarvis seemed like he was looking for someone, and that 'someone' arrived a bit later with her two sons. They all had luscious gold hair and blue eyes, which Tony's dead mom had.

"Sorry, but Mr..." The lady trailed off her sentence as if she was very unknown.

"You can call me Edwin, madam." Jarvis's low, but polite voice maybe alarmed as she jumped up.

"So Edwin, did you get your wizard money ready?" 's voice sounded uncertain, but she had a strong expression on her face. It seemed like there was a gap of small silence in their conversation, but Jarvis continued it with no difficulties.

"Yes madam, we have our money ready, and now it's time for Tony to get ready for his new s,chool. So, when can we start?" As Jarvis slowly spoke, a small but happy grin spread across 's face.

"Right now. Then follow me!" She pointed them to a ragged old pub, with the dangling sign with the name 'Leaky Cauldron' on it. All 5 of them entered the pub with no problems, and when they went in, the pub stunk with smells of different people, animals and food. The pub was so crowded that no one noticed them passing through except for an old witch who gave them a small wave. Their guide led them to a tiny brick wall and she tapped it with her plump arms. The wall creaked and made a small hole for the group to enter, and while that was happening, Tony's eyes sparkled with curiosity. started staring at them, and she quickly spoke; "You can enter, Edwin and our small little wizard." She gave Tony a sweet smile but Tony's face crumpled up. He ignored her attention and walked through the hole.

Sweet, Tony thought. A whole new dimension opened up in front of him. A world that could not be explained by science.

Steve's POV

The boy that mom told Steve about was really small. Big brown puppy eyes and a slightly wavy brunette hair. Compared to Steve, Tony was really tiny. When the Rogers family arrivedat the Leaky Cauldron slightly late, Steve could not stop staring at Tony. He was the cutest person that Steve had ever seen. Tony crumpled his expressions hard when he found out Steve was staring at him madly, so Steve decided to talk to him first.

"Uh... Anthony? Did I say it right?" The only thing that Steve knew about the boy was his name, so he just called him Anthony. He had a pair of white earphones dangling from his ears, and he turned back simultaneously.

"Call me Tony, please. Steven Grant Rogers." He seemed if he hated his name, and Steve just thought he was rude, bad mannered and hard tempered. Calling a person by it's full name when they had just met was too rude. Way too rude. And how did he know my middle name? Tony plugged his earphones back in his ears and turned his back to Steve when his mom guided them to the entrance to the alley.

When they actually managed to enter the magical alley, Tony seemed like he was deeply amazed to the view and the magical air surrounding them. The busy street was full of wizards, thick books, interesting animals and all the magical things that they could have thought of. Not to mention that both of them will get half of the items in their hands at the end of the day. Surprised at the warm feeling on his shoulders, Steve turned back to see behind him.

"Alright, boys. It's time for you guys for your shopping trip, so go visit the Olivander's for your wands, and we would be going to buy your books. That'll be fine, Right?" Mrs. Rogers gave a smile to both of them and passed on a small bag to Steve. It had 20 galleons in it, which was just enough for a new wand. Jarvis and the Roger's headed to the bookshop nearby to get their supplies, and the two boys were left alone in the busy street. When they were in the middle of nowhere, only silence passed on, and the one who broke it was Steve.

"So, you wanna visit the Mr. Ollie's shop? Steve uncertainly asked Tony, and waited for his reaction. Tony slowly turned back with a glare.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Tony didn't look that very interested on what was going on, he just stared on at his tablet. Steve was getting frustrated about this little kid; maybe it would be alright to be a little rude to him. Steve grabbed on to Tony's shirt and pulled him towards the old wand shop.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing!" Steve ignored Tony's yell and just continued to drag him along the busy street.


End file.
